Firestar
Book Appearences Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Rise of Scourge, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Warrior's Return, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope,Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide. Names Kittypet: Rusty Apprentice: Firepaw Warrior: Fireheart Deputy: Fireheart Leader: Firestar Age Approx. 96 Moons (8 years) at death. Cause Of Death Wounds Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Past: Kittypet, LionClan, SkyClan Education Mentor(s): Bluestar, Lionheart, Tigerstar Apprentice(s): Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Cherrytail, Bramblestar Deputies Whitestorm Graystripe Brambleclaw Quotes "I know. But make sure you're getting enough prey and rest, and remember...the final responsibility is mine. You don't hold the whole Clan in your paws. I just need you to do what you can. I'll take care of the rest." ---Firestar to Dovewing "We can't go on helping the Tribe. StarClan knows, I have a lot of sympathy for them, but they have their life and we have ours." ---Firestar telling Jayfeather that the Tribe is different from the Clans "I love ''you, Sandstorm. You'll never be second-best for me. My love belongs here and now, in the life we share-and it will last for all moons to come, I promise." ---Firestar to Sandstorm ''"Loyalty is what matters, and that exists ''now, not in the past. Loyalty has to be proved every day, in every piece of fresh-kill brought back for the Clan, every claw mark on our enemies, every patrol, every training session." --- Firestar in Sunset Cermonies '''Apprentice Cermony' Bluestar: ''The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval - this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.'' Bluestar: ''From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat.'' '' ''Warrior Cermony Bluestar: ''I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?'' Firepaw and Graypaw: ''I do!'' Bluestar: ''Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw, from this moment you will be called Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Fireheart, I am proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one.'' ThunderClan Cats: ''Fireheart! Graystripe!'' '' ''Deputy Cermony Bluestar: ''I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Fireheart.'' '' ''Leader Cermony StarClan: ''Welcome, Fireheart. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?'' Fireheart: ''Yes. I'm ready.'' Lionheart: ''With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your Clan.'' Redtail: With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others. 'Thank you. You revealed the truth when no one else could. Silverstream: ''With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble.'' Runningwind: ''With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader.'' Brindleface: ''With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits.'' Swiftpaw: ''With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader.'' Yellowfang: ''With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself.'' Spottedleaf: ''With this life I give you love. Use it well, for all the cats in your care - and especially for Sandstorm.'' Bluestar: ''Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. I hail you by your new name, Firestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.'' '' firestar_s_9_lives_by_vialir-d75pzvo.jpg|Firestar Earning his 9 Lives fireheart_and_bramblekit_by_vialir-d6m0di4.jpg|Fireheart Saving Bramblekit From the Fire fireheart__tawnypaw_and_bramblepaw_by_vialir-d63t9ph.jpg|Fireheart, Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw fireheart_and_graystripe_by_vialir-d5xc1g0.jpg|Fireheart and Graystripe firepaw__graypaw_and_ravenpaw_by_vialir-d5vyc3b.jpg|Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw bramblepaw_and_firestar_by_vialir-d6iekf1.jpg|Bramblepaw and Firestar squirrelpaw__firestar_and_brambleclaw_by_vialir-d679yzw.jpg|Squirrelpaw, Bramblepaw and Firestar firepaw_and_yellowfang_by_vialir-d6bdzqe.jpg|Firepaw and Yellowfang commission_by_vialir-d6nixnb.jpg|Firestar and Sandstorm Fireheart_II_by_tigon.png|Firestar Apprentice Firestar.deputy.png|Firestar Deputy Anim1 by vialir-d6cx1cq.gif '' Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Cats Category:Kittypet Category:SkyClan Category:LionClan Category:Deputy